1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the treatment of certain medical conditions. More particularly, the invention concerns the treatment of temperature precipitated medical conditions. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns the treatment of Reynaud's Disease.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, Reynaud's Disease is a condition that affects approximately 5% of men and 8% of women. Typically the condition occurs in Northern or cold climates. The condition is precipitated by a cold environment which causes an exaggerated vasoconstrictive response that usually turns the fingertips, hands, as well as potentially the toes, nose, and ears red, white, or blue. The disease, which results in a decrease in blood flow to the extremities, is painful and has the potential, in extreme cases, of causing gangrene and even amputation.
In addition, observations have shown that the order of changing color is not the same for all people or that everyone experiences all three colors. It has also been observed that if circulation improves, the affected areas may turn red, throb, tingle, or swell. Occasionally, an attack affects just one or two digits and not necessarily always the same digits as the disease repeats or reappears.
As noted above, typically, exposure to cold temperatures causes the Reynaud's Disease conditions. However, stress has also been shown to be a cause.
In addition, Reynaud's Disease has been broken into two categories. There is Primary Reynaud's Disease which is Reynaud's Disease without an underlying disease or associated medical problem that could provoke vasospasm.
Secondary Reynaud's Disease is a phenomenon caused by an underlying problem such as scleroderma, lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, and the like. Even smoking, which constricts blood vessels, has been associated with Secondary Reynaud's Disease.
To date, the most prevalent treatments for Primary Reynaud's Disease have taken on environmental change such as avoidance of cold, smoking cessation, and relief of stress. Drugs may be used. Ordinarily the drugs are vasodilators including calcium channel blockers, amlodipine, felodipine or isradipine. Lesser drugs can include, for example, prazosin, topical nitroglycerine paste, and pentoxifylline. The drug treatments are usually associated with Secondary Reynaud's Disease.
As can be seen from the above, the art has not disclosed an effective treatment in the heretofore Primary Reynaud's Disease other than alteration of the environmental situation which causes the disease.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.